russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Unvieled Its New Look This October 2015
October 3, 2015 The country's government TV station PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan) unveiled its new and refreshing landscape of Philippine television beginning this October for this kind of aggressive programming. From its unmatched sports coverage of the much-awaited return of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) and the PBA D-League season, top quality news and public affairs programs and educational programming for telecouse''.'' Delivering the people in the government's programs because it is in our mandate to support of government officials and programs of the government-owned network. Beginning Monday, October 5, the major newscast of PTV-4 gets a refreshing make-over from Monday to Friday. RadyoBisyon (Monday to Friday 6 to 7 a.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 and IBC) is anchored by Aljo Bendijo (DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) Czarinah Lusuegro and Audrey Gorriceta (PTV). Afternon news on PTV-4 is by Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip Paudac and Pircelyn Pialago in News@1 (1 p.m. to 2:00 p.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738). The primetime newscast News@6 (6 to 7 p.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738) with the female broadcast journalist Kathy San Gabriel leads the anchor, with Aljo Bendijo and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo. The country's late-night English news program on Philippine television NewsLife (9:45 to 11 p.m.) now with the new anchorman Anthony Pangilinan as the lead anchor, with Catherine Vital and Charmaine Espina On the other hand, Saturday edition for News@6 (Saturday 6 to 7 p.m.) anchored by Ria Fernandez and Ralph Obina, and The Weekend News (Sunday 6 to 7 p.m.) anchored by Rocky Ignacio, Jorge Bandola and Julius Disamburun. Likewise the move of PTV's popular sports newscast PTV Sports reverted its original timeslot (5 to 6 p.m. simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio 918 AM, starting August 31) as a pre-program to News@6. The No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines anchored by Angel Atienza Dennis Principe and Meg Siozon. Our lessons learned in every public school as the edcational programming CONSTEL (Continuing Studies via Television) unveil its new look, new host and new episodes. Chemistry in Action (Monday and Wednesday 8 a.m.), a telecourse for high school Chemistry teachers is the new host Randy See; Physics in Everyday Life (Monday and Wednesday 8:30 a.m.), a telecourse for high school Physics teachers will be the new host Neric Acosta; Science Made Easy (Tuesday and Thursday 8 a.m.), a telecourse for elementary students and teachers focusing the lessons on science is the new host William Thio; Fun with Math (Tuesday and Thursday 8:30 a.m.) now with a new host Kathleen Anne Antonio in a problem and solutions are given by the puppets for fun in learning Math; and CONSTEL English (Friday 8 to 9 a.m.), a telecourse for high school students and teachers about the lesson on English language and grammar is now hosted by Virginia Pozon. New shows from PTV-4 include: Bara Bara Anything Goes!, a weekly political satire that tackles issues with a touch of comedy but will encourage the viewers to think like a hero and not to automatically accept everything that they read, see and hear from media. It will air on Monday at 8 p.m. premieres October 5, it is the comedy show starring Red Ollero, Phoebe Walker, James Caraan, Nikki Viola. Kat Medina and Miggy Mart. The program’s director is no other than comedian Leo Martinez — the actor who portrayed Pedro Paterno in Heneral Luna. PTV-4 is on the right track as the return of UAAP beginning with the UAAP Season 78 Men's Basketball from Tuesday and Thursday 2:30 to 4:30 p.m., and Saturday and Sunday from 2 to 6 p.m. PBA D-League brings back in the primetime slot every Tuesday, Thrusday and Saturday from 7 to 9 p.m. (beginning October 6). For the Koreanovela battle, PTV-4 brings back the Koreanovela, Here Comes Mr. Oh airs from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. beginning October 19. At night, another Koreanovela hit on primetime Make a Wish premiering at the same date (October 19) and airs from Monday to Friday at 9 to 9:30 p.m. 'Pillars of PTV News and Public Affairs' *Kathy San Gabriel (News@6, PTV Special Forum) *Anthony Pangilinan (NewsLife) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (Bridging Borders, KwatroBersyal, The Veronica Chronicles) *Audrey Gorricetta (RadyoBisyon, PTV Newsbreak) *Aljo Bendijo (Good Morning Boss!, News@6) *Kirby Cristobal (News@1, PTV Special Forum) *Princess Habibah Sarip Paudac (News@1) *Pircelyn Pialago (News@1) *Rolly Gonzalo (News@6) *Catherine Vital (NewsLife '' *Ria Fernandez (News@6 (Saturday Edition)) *Ralph Obina (News@6 (Saturday Edition)) *Rocky Ignacio (The Weekend News) *Jorge Bandola (The Weekend News) 'PTV Newscenter' 'News@1 (Mon-Fri 1PM-2:00PM)' *Kirby Cristobal *Princess Habibah Sarip Paudac *Pircelyn Pialago 'News@6 (Mon-Fri 6PM-7PM)' *Kathy San Gabriel *Aljo Bendijo *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo 'NewsLife (Mon-Fri 9:45PM-11PM)' *Anthony Pangilinan *Catherine Vital *Charmaine Espina 'News@6 (Sat 6PM-7PM)' *Ria Fernandez *Ralph Obina 'The Weekend News (Sun 6PM-7PM)''' *Rocky Ignacio *Jade Miguel *Joseph Parafina *Julius Disamburun